Colorimeters are accurate devices for measuring the spectral content of light emitted either directly or indirectly from a given source. Standards bodies such as the Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA) have been a driving force behind the development of colorimeter performance. The VESA 1.0 standard, for example, is primarily directed to specifying measurement of contrast ratio, and is limited to a no greater than +/−2 degree viewing angle from the source to the sensor.
However, typical devices being measured, such as computer displays, are actually viewed from much greater angles than specified in the standards. To further exacerbate this situation, the degradation of spectral parameters that occurs with increased viewing angle, does not occur equally for all colors. Such incompatibilities have yet to be resolved or otherwise addressed. In addition, early devices developed under the standards were relatively costly. Such devices typically employ highly accurate measurement optics. Apertures have frequently been used in conjunction with lenses or other precision optical elements. Typical colorimeter configurations include a light sensing diode, and an integral lens that directs light to the sensor area.
More recent developments have produced designs resulting in low cost calorimeters with performance characteristics approaching or exceeding professional quality required by the standards. Such newer designs generally employ basic aperture geometry, and either non-overlapping or overlapping spectral ranges/filters. One such design uses a unique aperture plate that has oblong holes, and is spaced between the target surface and the filter/sensor set. The resulting field of view is about +/−15 degrees or more on each axis.
However, such a design does not correspond to the field of view of the human eye. Rather, it is about four times too large. Also, the position of the aperture plate is spaced from the target surface by a mounting distance that is typically defined by one to four (i.e., one at each corner of the colorimeter housing) relatively large suction cups. Such designs generally cause variations in the mounting distance due to leaking-based relaxation of the suction cups.
This variation, in conjunction with a fixed-distance between the aperture plate and the sensor, causes the field of view to vary as well, and adversely impacts the accuracy of color measurements taken.
In addition, colorimeter designs generally require alignment of the sensor to one or more optical paths. This alignment is typically provided by a secondary reference surface on the sensor diode. However, this sensor reference does not assure accurate alignment of the sensor in the plane parallel to the measured surface, and there is no means for locating the center of the senor lens to the center of the optical path. Such limitations contribute to undesirable decay of the SNR, as well as to inadequate color measurement accuracy.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved calorimeter design having optimal or otherwise increased SNR, and that has a field of view that corresponds to that of the human eye. In a more general sense, there is a need for a calorimeter design for accurately measuring color from the likes of displays, CRTs, LCDs, and printed or pictorial materials.